The Walking dead AMC Meets Telltale
by OnceuponaDeadpool
Summary: After Telltale Finished doing Season 4 of walking dead. The AMC people went back in 2012 to Meet Telltale
1. A New Day

What is going on Everyone and Today this is gonna be special. Today I'm gonna write a story called The Walking Dead Meets Telltale. Which I haven't thought about it in a long time I watch the whole let's play and the show. Well not entirely yet. So we can go ahead and get this started. 3 2 1 Go.

Season 1 Episode 1 A New Day. The intro starts as it shows. The Walking dead In Red. It starts off in the sky. And then there was a police car coming by. Rick is in the back seat, Handcuffed. Sad face. He wears a blue shirt blue jeans like how lee wears. The police officer adjust the mirror to look at him. He then shrugs and say. "Well I reckon you didn't do it then.

**You have a limited amount a time to make a choice. **

A. You know what they say about reckoning B. Does it Matter C. Why do you say that.

"Why do you say that?" Rick Replied. "Cop You know I've driven a buncha fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is bout now I get the I didn't do it"

**Silence is a valid Option**

A. Not for Me. B. And what do you say? C. Every time? D...

Rick "And what do you say"? Cop"I say yup I know you didn't

Note. The Hints of the game. Well some of them are to look around and if you make wrong choices or don't know what else to say. It's based on a character.

**Use you head to take a look around. **Rick looked around the left and the right. **Now aim the target at the rear view mirror.**

Cop "I followed your case a little bit, You being a Macon boy and all."

A. What'd you think? B. You're from Macon then. C. So you've got an opinion. D...

Rick "What'd you think?" Cop "I'm just glad I chose law and not order. Suddenly one cop car flew fast on the other side of a road. A big, messy trial like that. even if you was innocent, a lot of what happend can't ever be undone."

Rick Stares at the Radio. Rick "Any of that seem important to you?" Cop "All of it, but that box never shuts up. Sit in this seat and pay too much attention and You'll drive yourself crazy." Rick stares at the radio again. Cop "You"ll have to stop worrying about things you can't control." Rick says nothing after that. Cop "I got a nephew up at UGA, you teach there long?" Rick "Going on my sixth year." Cop "You meet your wife in Athens?" Rick says Nothing. Cop "You wanna know how I see it?" More Cop cars show up including a Swat truck on the opposite direction.

A. Sure. B. Not Really. C. I got much Choice? Rick "Sure. **He picked up on that.** The cop was about to say something. Rick then got upset. Cop "Regardless, could be you just married the wrong woman."

A. Fuck You. B. Or she married the wrong guy. C. Could be I did. D... Rick Sighs. Suddenly there was a riot in progress. There were more police cars and even a police chopper. What the hell going on over there? Cop "I'm driving this man once, h-he was the worst one. He Wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it. He was an older fella. Big soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, says it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right where you sitting." He then turned the police radio off. Cop "Then before long he starts kicking the back of the seat, Li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop, that that's government property, and I'll be forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and having exhausted all his options, he starts crying out for his mama. Mama, It's all a big mistake! it wasn't me!"

A. So, did he do it? B. Maybe he was innocent. C. Man. D...

Gonna end this here. Too much writing and I can't type that fast. You might see more people like Daryl, Michonne Morgan and other AMC people real soon including Telltale


	2. New Day part 2

What's Going on everyone today I'm gonna do another part of the story of The Walking Dead Crossover. We left off where... The cop keeps talking to Rick. I'm not the best reader so Let's go ahead and resume the story

A. So, Did he do it? B. Maybe he was innocent C. Man. D...

Rick "So, Did he do it?" "Cop They Caught the Fucker red handed, Stabbing his wife, He sits on my car Screaming Bloody murder that it Wasn't him. I think he actually be leave In himself." "Cop It goes to show, People will end up when they go mad when there life is over." Then the cop looks at Rick but not paying attention to the road. Cop "Oh I got another good one for you this one gonna be hilarious and a bit deperssing but this other time when... And the car slides because there was a walker on the road. Didn't pay attention to the road, Crashing into the forest.

A. OH SHIT B. Watch Out C. In The Road. D. Fucking Drive.

Rick was unconscious from the crash. Open your eyes Rick. Rick opened his eyes. And his leg pretty hurt real bad. Rick "Oh Shit. He then tried to lose the cuffs but couldn't Thristy. Ahhh, Fuck My Leg. Rick Looks around to find a way out. It's time to find yourself out the car.

**Use Your head to find yourself out the car** Rick Looks at the dead cop. Rick " Hey. Hey OFFICER ARE YOU ALL RIGHT! I'm still cuffed back here.

Rick then turns around and kicks the glass. Rick " Ughh. Ughh Ughh. Ughhh. The glass breaks.

**Now move toward the window.** Rick gets out the cop car and. Falls down. He then gets up. Still hurting.

**Now move along the car**. Rick moves along the car. **Find the officer keys to get the handcuffs off **

Rick Takes the Shotgun shell Only 1 shell. He then grabs the officer keys and use the keys to take off the hand cuff. Then he went back to the car searching for bullets. He took 6 bullets from the cop car. And then the Police Baton. He then use a shotgun shell to reload a shotgun. The Shotgun Pumps. Then the cop came back from the dead. He use a Baton to whack a walker head off. The cop had a revolver, He taked a pistol from the dead cop. Putting 6 bullets in the revolver. And then he grabbed Needles, Bandages, Pain pills and more. And then he walked. Suddenly there was a survivor up there. Rick trying to call the survivor but the survivor ran away.

Gonna end this here. You'll see clementine In another chapter. See you later


End file.
